Wolf's Real Love
by Mizuki-chan Uchiha
Summary: What if Jacob lied about imprinting on renesmee? What if he really imprinted on a girl with pink hair named sakura? 'Wait, why is the guy with blond hair so close to her? Why I am I jealous' JacobxSakura ADOPTED FROM ECHO UCHIHA! GO CHECK HER PROFILE OUT!


**Hey! I have recently adopted ****Wolf's Real Love**** from Darkredblossomgodess**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight and Naruto characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>_

It was a normal day for me, except for the fact that it is my first day starting high school. I put on my dark blue outfit and let my shoulder length reddish brown hair down. My mom, Bella, was wearing her favorite black outfit with her long brown hair down to her waist and my dad, Edward, was wearing a with T-shirt and regular jeans and white sneakers. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were going to stay home today, for some reason I don't know. Esme, as usual, was going to stay home, while Carlise, mom, dad and I are gone.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late," Jacob said, running up to us. He was wearing a black shirt and regular jeans.

Great. Now he is going to pretend that he likes me, but he still likes my mom. The whole "imprinted thing" was a lie. I tried to tell mom, but she doesn't listen. She's more stubborn than dad, so I gave up trying to convince her that it was a lie. No one ever listens to me. And as for me? I view Jacob as nothing, but a annoying older brother.

I started walking towards the car with mom and dad following me. As we got in, Jacob was the last person to get in the car. Dad started the car and we drove in silence, until we finally made it to the school. We got out and walked towards the school, earning many stares from others. I heard dad chuckle and rolled my eyes.

'Damn inhuman beauty.'

Once we finally made it to the office, the lady at the desk gave us our new schedules and told us that classes were about start, so we better hurry before we were late for our first day of school. We bid Jacob bye and hurried off to first period which, was science. Luckily, only my parents and I have the same schedule, I had some classes with Jacob, just not that much. We entered the classroom and were greeted by the teacher.

"You're the new students, correct? Go find your seat and try to keep up with the class," said the teacher.

Mom and dad took two empty seats in the back, sitting next to each other. I went to sit next to a cute boy with spiky, blonde hair. He had pale skin, bright blue eyes and was wearing a orange shirt that said "I like ramen" in black writing on it. He seemed very focused on something.

"Naruto what is mass?" The teacher asked, looking up at him. Ah, so his name is Naruto? Hmm, unique name, but I guess I can't say anything, considering my name is made of two names.

Naruto answered the question without even hesitating. Impressive is he even Human? I sniffed his scent and froze; he's a half vampire like me. Maybe science won't be so bad after all.

_**Jacob**_ _**POV**_:

I went to my first period class. History. The most boring class ever made possible. I walked into the classroom and the teacher told me to sit next to a girl with pink hair. Is she some sort of a punk rocker? She was wearing a pink shirt with a red hooded over it and a red skirt and shoes.

"Is your hair natural?" I couldn't help it.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, it's natural. Do you have a problem with it?" She said. A strained of hair fell out of her bun she tucked it behind her ear. She looked pretty focused on what the teacher was talking about.

"Ah, n-no," Shit, I stuttered. She glared and turned back to the teacher. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. _'Damn, she's scary.'_

"Sakura, what is a surplus?" The teacher asked, turning around to face her. '_Sakura...I like it.'_

She answered quickly and went back to her focused look. I started studying her, unknowingly. She's gourgeous. Her pink hair was in a neat bun with a cherry blossom in her hair. She had with pale skin similar to a vampire's. Wait, is she a vampire?

I sniffed in her scent, nope not a vampire at least not a full one. She was a half vampire.

We both locked gazes with one another. Suddenly time stopped. Her green eyes held me captive and it felt like they were holding me down just like gravity. She looked away, just before the bell rang. She shot up from her seat and quickly made her way out of the room.

Wait.

Oh _**shit!**_

I think I just imprinted on her. Oh god, how am I going to tell the others?

_**Sakura**_ _**POV**_:

My heart is still beating fast like crazy. I could still remembered how he looked at me. It was like I was some type of goddess. He looked at me like a blind man seeing light for the first time. Some part of me knew by looking at him we would form an unbreakable bond. How I knew this, is a mystery to me, but I just do.

'So what? I wouldn't mind being in a bond with _that_ hot guy.' Inner said, drooling.

'Come on Inner. Please stop being such a pervert.' I replied to her

'I can't. It's who I am.' Inner said sticking her tongue at me.

'Whatever' I replied, ending the conversation with Inner.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Naruto and I found a random, open table in the back of the cafeteria. I looked in my bag for some ramen for Naruto. Aha,I found some but, only 20. I'll have to get some more tomorrow.

"Sakura I am hungry," He said in a whiny, kid voice. He's always here to help me fill better, even after all that has happened, he's still is his normal self. I handed him 10 packs of cooked ramen.

"Thanks Sakura." He said already stuffing his face with ramen. Suddenly, he sniffed the air and froze. His eyes turned red with bloodlust.

"Naruto, look at me." I said. I cursed looking in my bag for the serum. I found some and cursed. This was the last one. I went over to Naruto and hugged him, sticking the needle into his neck. Naruto's eyes changed back to normal. I felt someone trying to read my thoughts but was failing because inner is protecting my thoughts.

This was getting annoying. I turned to see who was trying to read my mind and gasped, glaring at the person. It was Edwin, I mean Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Thanks again to Darkredblossomgodess! :D<strong>


End file.
